The Final Countdown
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Death Row inmate Beckett Oliver goes over his life in his last twenty four hours. Strong T


**Beck's POV**

**24 hours **

I woke up that morning to the guard yelling at me. Today, I will be moving to the death house. Most people would be scared, or afraid to die. Not me. I deserve to die. I did the unthinkable. But fifteen goddamn years in this prison, I've been waiting for this day, finally getting out of this place.

"Oliver! Get your lazy ass up!" I got up and did the normal processor.

As I walked past the cells, the guys gave me looks, like I wish it was me, and, you lucky son of a bitch. You'd be surprised at all the guys who _want_ to die on death row.

**23 hours**

I'm finally at the death house and in the holding cell. I think about what I did to get here. I thought about Tori… I haven't thought about her in sixteen years. I sigh and run my hands though my now short hair. I see flashbacks to that day…

"_Beck! Please! Stop! I didn't mean to! BECK!" _

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. Screaming voices, begging, and lots of blood, lots and lots of blood. The color red was all I saw. Tori is imprinted in my brain. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her everything. The everything I took away from this world, all because of a damn misunderstanding.

"_Beck you don't understand! Please stop! Why are you doing this! I thought you loved me!"_

"_I did until I found out your fucking someone behind my back!"_

"_I'm not screwing anyone behind your back! Please!"_

"_Have fun…I'll see you in Hell." I raised the gun and smirked_

**22 Hours**

I'm lying on the holding cell bed, thinking about all my prison tattoos. I had a guy put Tori right over my heart. Because whatever I did to her, I will always love her. And I know, she's watching over me, and hasn't forgave me. I don't want her to forgive me. Ever. I fell asleep, thinking about what I did.

"_WHERE IS HE?!" I screamed "WHERE IS RYDER?!" _

_I ran around Tori's house, leaving her dying body. I saw him in the bathroom, on the phone with 911. He screamed when he saw me, dropping the phone and crushing into million pieces. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" I asked calmly _

"_Dude, you don't know what you're doing! Calm down." _

"_I am calm. But you're the one fucking my wife. So, you're the one that that shouldn't be calm."_

"_Whoa, we're not screwing. Trust me, we're just friends." _

"_Right…" I lifted my gun and shot him in the head. _

I ran my hand threw my hair, and sighed

"_Beck!" _I heard and I sat up

"What?" I asked and the guard looked at me

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm hearing voices…" I said

"_Baby! Are you coming! I want to have our picnic!" _I heard Tori giggle

I smiled and fell asleep.

"_Tori, honey, I can only go so fast," I laughed _

_She jumped up and down in excitement. Once I got to her she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. _

_Once we got to our spot and were laying down on a blanket, Tori looked into my eyes. _

"_Beck, babe, do you love me?" _

"_Of course." I said _

_She smiled and kissed me. She climbed on top of me. I ran my hand to her ass. She pulled away _

"_I love you," she whispered _

"_I love you to…" I whispered back_

**5 hours**

I woke up from the best sleep in fifteen years.

"Oliver, time for your last call…" they handed me a phone

I dialed a number I knew all too well.

"Hello, Vega residence." Holly said

"Mrs. Vega, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. But I want to say sorry about what I did to your daughter. I know that's not enough."

"Oh honey," She said, I could tell her voice breaking "Beck, baby, that doesn't bring my baby back, but I love that you are using the last call on me. I love you…"

_What!_ "Huh?"

"David and I know you did out a broken heart. We will never forgive you, but, we still love you."

I felt tears in my eyes "I… I love you to Holly…"

"Bye honey…"

"Bye…" we hung up and I covered my face, I don't deserve that. A tear fell. I wiped it away quickly, because, even in the death house, you don't cry in prison.

**2 Hours**

Two hours. Two hours until I die.

"Oliver, last meal time!" They handcuffed me and brought me to the meal area thing.

I had Tori and I's favorite meal, burger and fries with mayo. I still don't get the whole fry/mayo thing, but it's damn good.

I thought about Tori sitting next to me, maybe feeding me a few times. And that brought me back to the night we got engaged…

"_Tori, baby, please hurry, we have to leave in…" I looked at my watch "Five minutes…" _

"_Sorry!" She ran out of our room while putting on her right shoe "Here I am!" she smiled putting her hands in the air like a model. _

"_You look very beautiful," I kissed her cheek _

"_Aw…" she blushed _

_Once we got to her favorite restaurant she smiled wider "I love this place!" _

"_I know," grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me "That's why I brought you here," I whispered in her ear and kissing her temple. _

_She smiled and I pulled out her chair for her. _

"_Why thank ya," she blushed _

"_Anytime love," I said going to sit down_

_I poured her a glass of wine and as she turned to put her coat on the back of chair I put the ring on a breadstick. _

"_So Be… ohmigod…" she said looking at the ring, then me "Beck, what's this?"_

"_I think it's a ring, but I'm not sure…" I joked _

"_This is a joke right?" _

"_No" I got down on one knee "Victoria Vega, you are my life, my everything. I will do anything to make you mine forever. So will you do me the honor of marring me?"_

"_Only…" She said "If I can be the wife." She giggled _

_I laughed and kissed her. _

I was back in my cell, smiling. I missed her so much, I can't believe I took her life…

**15 minutes**

They're walking me to the death house. Death was coming. Soon the Vegas and the Daniels will watch as their kids' murderer dies.

They strapped me in the gurney, which took about ten minutes. Five minutes until I finally die.

I still waited for a call to appeal the death, even though I wanted to die. The reverend put his hand on my ankle, on my pulse.

"Oliver, last word time."

I sighed "I'm sorry, for what I did. I murdered two people in cold blood. I wish I never did that. And I know that doesn't bring back Ryder, or," I choked "Tori. But I hope you find happiness after I'm dead. Again, I'm sorry…"

They put in the first drug, I couldn't move. Then the second drug, my skin turned pale, then the third drug, then I saw nothing but black…

* * *

"_Beck!" _

_Huh? Where am I?_

"_Beck! Baby!"_

"_Tori?" I asked _

_Tori ran to me "I missed you…"_

"_I… I missed you to…" I said _

_She grabbed my hand "I forgive you. And I've been watching you for the past fifteen years. That tattoo of my name, and you being sorry for what you did, _that _made me forgive you. I love you."_

"_I love you to baby…"_

"_Ready to spend forever with me?" she asked _

"_Of course…"_

_And we walked away. Away from the thing that brought us here. I kissed her forehead and brought her closer to me_

"_Forever?" I asked_

"_Forever." She stated, smiling_

* * *

**I own nothing! :) I hope you like it!**


End file.
